SIF Diaries
by TheAnimeFicWriter
Summary: This is a compilation of stories that tell us what happens within the designs of our beloved URs from School Idol Festival
1. Chapter 1

SIF Diaries

Chapter 1

Marine Set

 **Note:** So just like the description says, this story will be my attempt at explaining what's happening in the UR sets. Of course, all of this is up to imagination and interpretation so if there's something that you don't agree with, be sure to let me know. I'd absolutely love to hear what you'd guys would base a story off of. Anyway, I'm starting with my favorite set along with my best girl so I hope you enjoy.

It was a bright, sunny day. Umi and Nozomi decided to hang out at a little beach shack that Umi's family owned. Everyone else was busy that day so it was just them. However, they weren't about anything. They knew exactly what to do on a day like this. It wasn't terrible, but the sun was providing some heat to their day so Umi came up with the great idea to eat some watermelon.

Umi cut up the fruit while Nozomi provided the cold drinks. It was a perfect arrangement because it was the season for watermelon so they weren't worried about running out at all. When they were eating and hanging out, they were spending their time in the water. The ocean was always nice and cool so the contrast between hot and cold was a good refresher.

Once they were done with the ocean, they'd head back in for more fruit. This was somewhat of a discovery for Umi. She quickly realized that Nozomi really loved watermelon. Every time she would look at her, Nozomi's face would be stuffed with watermelon. This brought a smile to her face. Nozomi wasn't really known for indulging herself so this change in character was nice and cute.

After a while, their tray of fruit ran out so Umi decided to get some more out of the back room. she quickly cut them up and brought them back over to where they were sitting around. She put them down on the table and sat down.

"Oh crap, I think I left my jacket over there. I'll be right back. Don't you dare eat them all."

"Don't worry Umi. I'll save just enough for you."

"Alright. I'll be right back." Umi ran down the beach to where they left some of their stuff and sure enough, her jacket was resting on the beach chair. She quickly grabbed it off the chair and headed back to the shack. Unfortunately, when she got back, the entire tray of watermelons was gone. "Um, Nozomi, what happened to all of the watermelon?"

"Haha, they're all in here," she said with gluttony as she patted her stomach.

"Nozomi, what the heck?! I said save some for me."

"I did. You said there's more in the back so there's no problem."

"That's not what I meant. I meant for you to save the ones on this tray so that we could eat them together. That's the whole point of this… For us to enjoy it together."

"Let it go, Umi. Just go cut up some more."

"I've been doing that all day and all you've been doing is stuffing your face."

"Pay no mind to me. I'm just enjoying myself. Now go get cutting. I'm ready for another batch of fruit."

All Umi could do was stand there and boil to her breaking point. She holds in everything, but for some reason, this caused her to lose her cool a bit. Today wasn't much of a work day, but to have Nozomi sit there and chow down while she did all of the prep work made her feel unneeded. That's when she stormed off to the back room. However, she wasn't going to get more fruit. She was planning something entirely different.

When she got to the back room, she rummaged through some of the old stuff to find her old water gun. She dusted it off and then quickly filled it up with water. Once it was ready, she smiled to herself and prepared for war. She marched back to where Nozomi was to see her desperately waiting for more fruit. That's when she knew that it was time to act.

"Tojo Nozomi!" Umi waited for her to raise her head. Once she saw her eyes, she spoke up once more. "It's time for you to atone for your sins."

"Umi, what are you…"

At that moment, she saw Umi point her water gun at her. There was no time to react. Umi pulled the trigger and shot her right in the face.

"Bleh! Umi, what was that for?" Suddenly, a shock was sent through her body. The water was extremely hot as if was from the air itself.

"For eating the last of our watermelons." Umi shot at her again, but missed. Nozomi was quick to dodge her this time.

"You're being ridiculous. Let's just talk this out."

"I'm done talking. Eat water, you filthy third year." Umi took aim again and fired. Unfortunately, Nozomi ran off in a hurry. Meanwhile, Umi ran after to make sure that she was within firing range.

The chase continued for several minutes before Nozomi locked herself in the back room. from the outside, Umi was banging on the door and trying to convince Nozomi that nothing was going to happen. However, Nozomi wasn't that gullible. She simply put her back against the door and tried to think of something that would calm Umi down. Her thinking eventually got her to roam the room to find something that would help her out. As she frantically looked around, she caught a glimpse of something purple in the corner. She moved the boxes out of the way to find a pair of purple water guns. That's when she knew what she had to do.

It was just like when they were at Maki's beach house. The eight of them decided to have a little pillow fight when Umi turned into a psychopath that nearly killed them all with only pillows. She picked them up and took a deep breath. There wasn't any water in them so she had to be quick about filling them up. Once that was done, she had to nail Umi right in the face. That would definitely get her to snap out of this little act. She stared at the door handle for a couple seconds until she was finally ready. She slid the door open and ran towards the water.

"You're not getting away this time!"

"I'm sorry Umi. I'm doing this for your own good."

"Yeah right, you selfish watermelon-loving demon!"

The chase continued until the two of them were standing in the water. Nozomi knelt down and filled up her water guns to the brim. Then she turned around as quickly as she could and shot Umi right in the face. At that moment, Umi stood still as if she saw a ghost. Her eyes were closed and water was running down her face.

"Umi?" Nozomi kept her distance since she was still a little afraid of this Umi that was standing in front of her. "A-Are you okay?"

"Did you really think that would guarantee your victory? It only solidified your defeat!" Umi snapped her gun up and shot Nozomi's arm.

"Ow!" She totally forgot about the temperature of the water that Umi was shooting at her.

Now, Nozomi was forced to do one thing and one thing only… Run. Every time Umi shot at her, she narrowly avoided getting hit, but the thought of being hit by that hot water terrified her so much that her focus would start to falter for a brief second. The sight of missing only made Umi even more angry. She couldn't believe that Nozomi was able to move like this. Her only explanation would be the Muse training.

The two of them continued to play cat and mouse until they started to run out of energy. However, by that point, Umi had Nozomi caught in a corner. Nozomi continued to try and get further into the corner, but it was no use. At the same time, Umi was pushing her further and further into the corner before they were about a foot away from each other.

"Okay. Listen. I'm sorry for eating all of those watermelons. I just love them so much and that I've been craving them for the longest time. Please don't shoot me anymore. I'm sorry."

There was a bit of a pause in words before Umi finally spoke some sense.

"Hand over your weapons."

One by one, she handed over her water guns until she was completely defenseless. With her water gun point at Nozomi and the other one in her other hand, she lowered her weapon and stared right at Nozomi.

"I forgive you."

"Huh?"

Squirt! Umi shot Nozomi right in the face with the purple water gun.

"All I wanted was your apology."

"What?" Nozomi was so confused. Umi wasn't one to get worked up over something as small as this so she didn't know what to say. "How? Why was the water in your water gun so hot? I literally thought you were trying to burn off my skin to prove a point or something."

"Of course not. When I found this in the back room, there was already water in it. I guess it's just been sitting here after all of this time collecting heat. Haha."

"You're laughing? How could you laugh after behaving like that? That's not the Umi I know."

"Nozomi… Let it go," she said with a little snicker.

End of Chapter 1

 **Ending Note:** I plan on doing all of the UR sets, but if there's one that you want to read before another, go ahead and request it and I'll see what I can do. However, you guys have to realize that some of the URs don't have a lot of context in the designs so I'll really have to pull something out of thin air for some of them. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story and I hope you come back for more.


	2. Chapter 2

SIF Diaries

Chapter 2

Job Set

 **Note:** The funny thing about this set is that it's not one of my favorites, but it was the first one where I immediately came up with story to it. Kotori and Eli just fit so well in this UR pair that I knew I had to write about it someday. Now, I know I may be late to the game because there have been others who made stories about this set, but I'm going to try my best to seem as original as possible. I hope you all enjoy it.

"Chief Kotori is on her way. Everybody get ready!"

All of the officers in the station were cleaning up their stations and getting all of the information that they needed. It was a big day for them because the most wanted criminal in the world stuck again. Now, it was there responsibility to stop this madness before it gets any worse. After about a minute or so, Kotori came rushing through the door. She had her uniform on and everything. She scanned the station and saw that everyone was waiting for her. She then saw the case file waiting on the counter so she picked it up and walked through the building. She led a pack of officers to the main briefing room. Once they all got there, they took their seats and waited for Kotori to start. She was always the last one to enter the room and when she did, she slammed the case file on the table and eyed everyone in the room.

"Uuuhhhh! Why can't we catch this girl?! It's like she knows," she said with a whiny tone. "Does anyone have any ideas on how we can stop her?"

"This is a tough request, chief. This girl steals whatever she wants and never leaves a trace. It's almost like we're hunting a ghost."

"That doesn't matter. We just have to find something that this girl wants, and I mean really wants. There's always something that someone wants in the world. Think people! I can't be the only one present today. I'm already stressing enough. Our reputation is on the line."

"Diamonds!"

At that moment, everyone turned their heads to the guy who shouted that.

"Diamonds," Kotori asked with a face full of confusion.

"Yeah. My wife always talks about wanting diamonds for her birthday. This girl, this criminal, has been stealing expensive things so we could try to lure her out with this kind of prize."

"Hm… That is interesting. Does anyone else have any other ideas?" Kotori looked around the room to see if anyone else was thinking of something. Unfortunately, they were all blank-minded. "Alright. Do you have any structure towards this plan?"

"We have information that there is a large supply of diamonds that are being stored at the Nishikino Estate. We could fake an announcement that they were being transferred tomorrow. We then set up a watch tonight and see if she shows. If she doesn't, we'll fake the transfer until we get a hit.

"That sounds doable. I want this plan in full gear. Everyone make the necessary calls and let's get this thing going."

Without a moment to waste, everyone cleared the room and went about their business. Kotori did the same thing and returned to office. She couldn't but feel eager about this whole thing. She's the best chief this city has ever had. They all look up to her for protection and having this criminal out there makes her look bad. This forced her to do some research on the fugitive.

Her name was Ayase Eli. Blonde hair and blue eyes with an hourglass figure. She's guilty on numerous robberies all over the city as well as the world itself. She's stolen things such as precious artifacts and countless amounts of money. Her priority of capture was at its highest compared to anyone else in the world. Kotori continued to read over this information until it was ingrained in her head.

By the time it reached 5pm, the announcement was made. At the same time, the police mobilized to the Nishikino Estate. Kotori, however, stayed behind a bit to make sure that she had the necessary things to make this mission a success. Once everything checked out, she left the station to find that it was already dark outside. As she walked to her car, she felt someone tailing her so she turned around and pulled out her gun and flashlight.

"Who's there?"

"Very good, chief. I don't anything less of our police chief."

"Show yourself." Kotori raised her gun and pointed her flashlight in the direction of that voice.

"Oh, there's no need to get defensive. I'm just trying to have a nice conversation with someone I admire. To be called the knight in shining armor by this city is something to be proud of. Even I have to say that I'm jealous of you."

"I'm not going to ask again. Who are you?"

"Haha, chief, you're making me laugh. Are you telling me that you didn't know that it was me… The most wanted criminal in the world?"

"Ayase." She readied her gun and tried to find where she was hiding herself.

"It's no use. My senses at night are unmatched. I just wanted to tell you that I read the paper. Those diamonds are pretty enticing. I've been eyeing those form the Nishikino family for a long time."

"So what… You going to steal them?"

"You know I am. I also wanted to tell you that I will be there tonight, collecting my reward. I hope to see you there beautiful."

At that moment, Kotori hoisted her gun and got in her car. She quickly drove to the estate and checked in with her squad. They all told her that the package was secured. Regardless of this, she told them to increase the watch. She didn't give them specifics, but they complied to her request. Now, all that was left to do was wait.

…

The Nishikino Estate was a tall building, but that didn't matter to Eli. She scaled the side of the building completely undetected. Once she made it to the floor where the diamonds were, she placed a device on the window that silently cut through the glass. Once that was done, she hopped into the room where the diamonds were in a glass case in the middle of the room. She circled the case a few times to get a handle on the situation. After a few seconds, she realized that Plexiglas was protecting the diamonds and the only way she could retrieve them was turn her device on full power. The bad thing about this was that it would start to make noise. She didn't let this bother. She placed the device on the glass and fired it up.

It was a long, hard process since she didn't expect her prize to be so protected. To pass the time, she wandered the room to see if there was anything else worth taking. Unfortunately, the diamonds were it. The rest of the room was pretty much empty except for books that lined the shelves.

Another minutes went by when the drill finally stopped. The glass was broken. She slowly walked over the case and the beautiful rocks within her grasp. She opened up her bag and started to pour them inside. At the same time, the door slammed open and in came Kotori.

"Freeze this instant! We got you now! There's nowhere to run!"

Eli froze where she was, completely unaware of the situation.

"Yeah, that's right. Now… Just hand over the diamonds and nothing else has to happen."

"I guess this is your doing?"

"Not really. We have some great minds in the force. Enough small talk! Give yourself up!"

"Did you really think that I would come here without a back-up plan," she asked she finished pouring the diamonds in her bag. "You made that announcement to draw me out. However, I plan to make this my best escape yet." Eli started to inch towards the broken window.

"I told you freeze. There's no way you can jump from here. You'll die."

"Oh, I'm gonna jump… The only question now is: Will you follow me?"

At that moment, Eli turned around and leapt from the window. On the other hand, Kotori couldn't believe what she was witnessing. They were hundreds of feet from the ground and yet, this girl has the audacity to jump. Without another second to waste, Kotori ran to the window and saw her float away with the help of some balloons. At the same time, she looked down and immediately had chills sent down her spine.

"Oooo! Why did you look down? You know you can't handle heights." Kotori suddenly turned around, closed her eyes, and tried to forget about everything. However, she couldn't. A criminal was within her grasp. She turned back around saw Eli growing farther away. "I should be able to make that jump. They're just balloons. They can't make her go that fast." Kotori took a few steps back and took one deep breath in. "You can do this."

She wasted no one. She ran as fast as she could towards the broken window and jumped. However, something happened. A device was triggered that got strapped to her waist. At the same time, balloons started to float towards the sky and kept her from falling. As all of this was happening, she screaming like a little girl, completely unaware that that device was bringing her closer to Eli. A few seconds went by when the two of them finally met up in the middle of the sky.

"Welcome Minami-san. So glad you could join me up here."

"Put me down right now! This is horrible! What are we even doing up here?!"

"Aw, that's so sweet. You're afraid of heights."

"Of course I am! I'm literally dangling from a couple of balloons. Why aren't you freaking out?!"

"If you'd just take my hand and open your eyes, I can show you why we're up here."

Kotori shook her head violently. However, Eli wasn't going to let this opportunity pass by. She reached over and grabbed Kotori's panicking hand.

"Let go!"

"Minami-san… just open your eyes."

It took her a few seconds to obey. She slowly opened her eyes and saw what Eli was talking about. A huge city with lights everywhere. She could see everything. It almost felt as if she was on the top of the world looking over everyone else.

"Do you see now?"

"I… I do."

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

For the rest of the time, they spoke nothing else to each other. They just let the scenery take their breath away. Eventually, the balloons ran out of air and they descended back towards the ground. Once they returned to the earth, Kotori had no strength in her legs. She collapsed to the ground, still in awe of everything she had just seen.

"Minami-san, I've taken a liking to you. Although we're on opposite ends of the law, you've sparked my interest. You have a strong, independent side, but also have a cute side that is just too irresistible to deny."

"D-Don't talk down to me. You're still in trouble. I-I'm bringing you in right now."

"Sorry beautiful, that'll have to wait for another time."

"What are you talking about?"

"Here's a parting gift from me to you." All of a sudden, she knelt down in front of Kotori. She put her hand underneath her chin and stole a kiss from her lips. As this happened, Kotori was too in shock to do anything else. Once Eli broke away from the kiss, she had a smile on her face. "Tasted exactly as I thought… Sweet." With those last words, she disappeared into the night, leaving Kotori on the street all by herself.

…

A few minutes went by when her squad finally found her in the street. They crowded around her and asked if she was alright. She gave them no response. All she did was return to her feet and stare off in the direction that Eli escaped towards.

"F-First kiss," she whispered to herself.

"Chief, are you okay?"

"SHE STOLE MY FIRST KISS!"

End of Chapter 2

 **Ending Note:** I'm still accepting requests for UR pairs you'd love to read about.


	3. Chapter 3

SIF Diaries

Chapter 3

Baseball Set

 **Note:** This one is a recently thought-out set that I thought could be a good back story so I hope you all enjoy.

With Muse's success, they've decided to make some changes to their practice schedule. During the week, they have dance practice as a group, but on the weekend, they have buddy practice. What happens is that buddies are decided randomly and they work on all things idol related. Cardio, flexibility, dancing, and chemistry were all things that were worked on.

Now that it was Saturday, the buddies were now being decided. Rin and Umi were the first pair. Kotori and Hanayo were the second pair. Eli and Maki were the third pair. Honoka, Nozomi, and Nico were the last group since they were an odd numbered group.

Eli and Maki began their workout quite early and decided to go with cardio. Eli was really good when it came to cardio because of her ballet background, but Maki needed some help with it. To keep it easy, they decided to run around the block, but eventually, they picked up the pace. As this continued to go on, Eli started to notice Maki's energy start to wane. Her speed and consistency were significantly lower than when they first started. When it was time to run a mile, Maki immediately showed her true colors.

"Ugh, why do we have to keep running?"

"Maki-chan, you should know that this is for you. Cardio is important for us idols and we can't be getting tired midway through a song."

"Wait a second, why are you singling me out?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You said that this training is for me."

"It is."

"I have good cardio. I don't know what you're talking about."

At that moment, Eli started to get a little nervous because she knew that Maki's cardio wasn't the best. All of the other girls even knew that her cardio wasn't the best, but she did her best to hide the fact about her.

"Eli-chan, you're not being honest with me. You don't think I can do it, can you?"

"Of course I think you can do it. I just feel that it's better that we finish this training. It'll make us all better." Eli looked right at Maki and could see her getting annoyed with what she was telling her.

"You know… Now that I think about it, I'm not in the mood to finish training."

"Maki-chan, don't be like that."

"I will be like that because I believe I have great cardio. Apparently, you and the others don't believe that so let's put that to the test."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't like running, but I can do sports really well. Let's play a game of a baseball and that'll decide whether I have good cardio."

"Maki-chan, I see what you're trying to say, but I don't that'll justify you having good cardio whether you win or lose."

"I'm not listening to you." At that moment, she pulled out her phone and dialed the number of the group chat.

"Hey Maki-chan, what's up?"

"Everybody. We are meeting up at the park in 10 minutes. Bring all of the baseball equipment you can find. I'll tell you the rest when we're there." She hung up promptly.

…

After some time, the rest of the group met up at the park with all of the necessary equipment Maki asked for. They all lined up and waited for whatever Maki had to tell them.

"So I called us all here because I need to know something. Eli-chan believes I have the worst cardio in the group. Is that true?"

No one responded. Maki looked around and suddenly grew really sad, but she immediately turned her head in annoyance.

"Well then… We'll have to settle this with my original plan of a baseball game. If my team wins, you guys have to stop pestering me about my cardio. I'll work on it at my own pace. If Eli's team wins, I'll do as much cardio as you want."

"Eh?!"

"What?"

"My team?"

"Yeah. You started this so you'll have to take responsibility for it."

"Hm. If it's going to be that way, I get to choose first."

"Then I get the extra player since we're odd."

"Works for me. Let's start picking and I'm going to pick Umi."

"That's not fair."

"How is that not fair? I get to choose first and she's my pick."

"But Umi-chan is the most athletic one here."

"Well, then it sucks for you."

"Hmph! Then I'll go with Honoka-chan."

"Interesting. That leaves me with Rin-chan."

After that, Maki ended up picking Nico, Nozomi, and Hanayo. That left Eli with Kotori. Now that the teams were picked, Eli started with the bats and Maki started on the field.

At a glance, Eli's team had the advantage. She had the super athletic Umi, energetic Rin, and supportive Kotori. Eli was smart because she knew Umi and Kotori had a thing and by picking Kotori, it would boost Umi's abilities tenfold. At the same time, Maki had a good team as well because the chemistry of the girls on her team were very close. If things got messy, she knew that they wouldn't break so easily.

When the game started, Eli's team had a clear advantage. Umi and Rin were doing the most work. They were hitting balls everywhere and making plays to stop Maki's team from getting on base. Meanwhile, Eli was just doing her job as team captain. On the other side of the field, Maki was just trying to stay in the game. Everyone on her team had a smile on their face which meant that they weren't out of it yet. She just wanted a comfortable lead instead of trying to catch up.

When the end of the game started to get near, Kotori injured her hand during a play. This also caused Umi's attention to turn towards her instead of the game. Maki saw this change of momentum and capitalized on it. Her team started to smash the ball on every pitch. They were making plays that didn't seem possible. Eventually, Maki's attitude changed. At the same time, Eli's attitude changed as well. The game was going to be a close one.

At the top of 9th, the game was tied 4-4. Umi went up to bat and her mind was still on Kotori's injury so she ended up striking out. Rin was up next and she managed to get a single. Kotori was after her, but she ended up striking out. When it was Eli's turn, she did her best to concentrate. She managed to hit a clean one down the third base line which ended up bringing in Rin for a point. That meant Umi was up again. She hit a hard groundball towards Honoka, but Honoka managed to make the play that ended the inning. The score was now 5-4 in Eli's favor.

At the bottom of the 9th, Maki's team was on-edge. It wasn't super important that they win, but they didn't want to let Maki down. First up was Nozomi. She ended up hitting a fly ball right to Umi would made the play. Hanayo was next who hit a groundball to Eli for another out. The potential last batter was Maki. As she stepped up to the plate, she looked out to the field and saw Eli as pitcher, Umi as the in-fielder, and Kotori and Rin as the outfielder. Maki knew that her best chance was to hit it to Kotori and hope for the slip up.

When she was ready to hit, Eli threw a pitch and it was a strike. The next two were balls and the one after that was a strike. The count was 2-2 and Maki was getting nervous about the whole thing. As Eli winded up her pitch, something happened that caused the ball to slip out of Eli's hand too soon. This slip up ended up being a slow ball right down the middle. She swung as hard as she could and it ended up heading right towards Kotori.

Maki rounded first as the Kotori tried to pick up the ball. She had difficulties but thankfully, Rin ran over to her and threw back to the in-field. Maki was now midway to third base. As she rounded third, she saw Umi catch the ball and throw it into home plate where Eli was waiting. Only now did she realize what was going to happen. Running around the diamond was a tall order and because of her current ability, she was starting to slow down. As she neared home plate, she saw Eli catch the ball and she knew that it was over.

"Yay! We did it! Good job guys!"

"That was so close. I can't believe we did it."

As Eli's team celebrated a victory, Maki's team was a little gloomy. They watched them cheer with smiles on their faces. That's when Maki stepped forward and addressed them all.

"I get it. I'm not athletic enough. I don't have enough cardio. I'll train however much you want. Are you happy now?"

Eli looked at her and smiled.

"Maki-chan, there's no need to get mad. You proved that you're able to do strenuous things. We'll all work on cardio together and maybe, someday, we'll have a rematch. However, I don't think you'll be able to win."

"That's what you think. We'll win for sure next time."

"Don't get too big-headed. The only reason why it was close was because Kotori got injured and my star player has a soft spot for her."

"Whatever."

End of Chapter 3


End file.
